There is an increasing number of developments in the area of uncooled infrared sensors using Micro Electro Mechanical systems (MEMS) structures. In principle, in this structure, the sensor elements absorb incident infrared, transfer them to heat, measure the temperature, and then output electric signals. Materials such as pyroelectric material, thermopile and bolometers are often used to produce MEMS infrared sensors. It is important for the sensor elements to structurally have minimal thermal capacities and good heat conductance in order to achieve higher sensitivities, and therefore, MEMS structures are often used. The absorbing spectrums of current sensor elements are usually broad, so optical filters are required to enable absorptions of particular wavelengths of infrared light. If optical filters could be eliminated, it would not only reduce the cost of manufacture, but it would also be possible to produce a single platform with numerous different wavelength absorptions using the MEMS process. Such a technology could be applied to many existing industries including for example, Non Dispersive Infrared (NDIR) type multi-channel gas sensors. Recent studies in the area of selective tunable infrared sensors propose the use of thermopile structures or bolometers having the surface plasmon or metamatelial structures with periodic structures of metal, structurally integrated into the sensor elements.